As electronic devices are increasingly used in recent years, interest in various additional functions provided through the electronic devices is growing. For example, users are interested in the functions of making two different electronic devices interwork with each other and thus improving user's convenience. For example, various functions of making an electronic device, which may be worn on a user's body, that is, a wearable device, interwork with an electronic device, such as a smartphone, are provided, thus improving user's convenience.
Meanwhile, power consumption efficiency of a battery and battery durability are very important factors when the user selects and uses the electronic device. The wearable device consumes much power of the battery due to continuous or periodic traffic generated by the smartphone interworking therewith. Therefore, there is a demand for a method for reducing power consumption of a battery in a wearable device which interworks with another electronic device such as a smartphone.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.